Shweta Tiwari
|hometown = Pratapgarh, India |occupation = Television Actress. |knownfor = Acting in Kasautii Zindagii Kay. |spouse = Abhinav Kohli (m. 2013), Raja Chaudhary (m. 1998–2007) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 4 |Year = 2010 |TimesNominated = 5 |NominationsReceived = 16 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Winner |Currently1 = Winner |Place = 1st |Days = 96 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = shweta.tiwari }} is a contestant and winner on Bigg Boss Hindi 4. Shweta is well known for playing the famous role of Prerna in the popular Ekta Kapoor longest running serial Kasautii Zindagii Kay which aired on Star Plus. Biography Shweta Tiwari is the daughter of Nirmala and Ashok Tiwari. She was brought up in Mumbai and completed her education from the St. Isabel Girls School in Mumbai. She studied for her bachelor's degree at Burhani College, Mazgaon, Mumbai. She has an elder brother, Nidhaan. In 1998, at the age of 18, Shweta Tiwari married actor Raja Chaudhary. They got divorced in 2007 after nine years of long relation.8 They also have a daughter named Palak. Since 2010, Tiwari started dating actor Abhinav Kohli. They apparently fell in love with each other while shooting for the TV series Jaane Kya Baat Hui. During an episode of Jhalak Dikhla Jaa, Tiwari confirmed that her marriage with Abhinav Kohli will take place in July 2013. They finally got married on 13 July 2013 after dating for almost three years. Career Tiwari started her acting career in 1999 with Kaleerein. She shot to fame for her role of Prerna in the television serial Kasautii Zindagii Kay which was produced by Balaji Telefilms. Kasauti ran successfully for 8 years and the show became one of the longest running TV serials of India. Tiwari received a lot of appreciation and recognition for her role in the serial, and went on to act in other television serials and reality shows including Aane Wala Pal, Karam, Kaahin Kissii Roz, Kya Hadsa Kya Haqeeqat, Rishtey, Daddy Samjha Karo, Dostneeded, Yatra, Naaginn and Ajeeb. On 28 February 2008, her 8 years long running serial Kasautii Zindagii Kay finally ended. She then acted in Jaane Kya Baat Hui. After that she was seen as one of the judges on the Star Plus reality dance show Aajaa Mahi Vay. She also took part in the reality show Iss Jungle Se Mujhe Bachao, where she faced controversy over a shower in the jungle. In 2010, she was seen as a judge in the Bhojpuri reality dance show named Dance Sangram. On 8 January 2011, Shweta won the reality show, Bigg Boss 4 defeating Ashmit Patel, The Great Khali and Dolly Bindra in the finals. She became the first female contestant to win the show. She won ₹ 10 million as prize money. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 4) Nominations History Trivia Post Bigg Boss 4, She appeared in films like Bin Bulaye Baraati & Miley Naa Miley Hum. She also appeared in shows Parvarish, Begusarai & Behna...Ek Safar Ki khushiyon Aur Pyaar.. In 2013, she participated in Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6. References Category:1980 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 4 Contestants Category:Winners Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:1st Place Category:Finalists